Lighting devices may be wirelessly connected to each other using a wireless network. For example, dimmers and switches may be wirelessly connected to a number of lighting fixtures. As another example, a centralized lighting control device may wirelessly communicate with a number of other lighting devices to control/adjust operations of the lighting devices. In some situations, the lighting devices do not have a wired front end that allows a person to connect to the devices by another device and to change or reset the network password using a software interface.
Wirelessly connected password protected distributed wireless lighting devices that do not have an enterprise front end or infrastructure for changing the network password rely on other methods of recovery if the network password is unknown or misplaced. These methods typically require pushing a button on the device, erasing a memory of the device, wiring directly to the device, or a generic password that sacrifices security. In some applications, these methods may not be ideal for devices that are not easily accessible or that are sensitive to security issues.
Thus, the capability to change a password of a wireless network of lighting devices that lacks an enterprise front end or infrastructure with ease and without sacrificing security is desirable.